


keep out of direct sunlight

by blep_frog



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mild Tory/Grant if you squint, Mostly Jamie/Adam, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blep_frog/pseuds/blep_frog
Summary: Jamie's a mage who's a mechanical genius.Adam's a half-vampire who can calculate the terminal velocity of a paperclip (and possibly everything else) in the bat of an eye.Inspired by Adam's 'keep out of direct sunlight' shirt in the episode with the Jamie tiles (what's bulletproof 2)





	1. Chapter 1

'Hey, I'm Adam. Mind if I sit here?' 

Jamie doesn't really mind, as long as Adam doesn't bother him too much. 

He shrugs. 'I don't mind.' 

Adam beams and sits down next to him, in the window seat. 

'What's your name?'

'I'm Jamie.'

'Thanks, Jamie! I hope I don't bother you too much! I tend to talk a lot sometimes.'

Jamie starts to regret his decision. 

Adam fidgets but manages to stay silent for half an hour. Then he tries to start a sentence but cuts himself off with a cough before Jamie can understand what he's trying to say. 

At least Adam's trying to stay quiet. 

Jamie tries to work out a way to work a spell into the adapter of his air cannon to make it work better. 

After an hour, Adam goes quiet. He thinks Adam's gone to sleep, but when he looks up he's perched upright on the edge of his seat, staring out the window. 

'Hi, Jamie! You were staring at your book for so long that I thought you'd never look up!' 

Jamie jumps. He doesn't know how Adam notices him because he hasn't looked around once, but apparently he has eyes in the back of his head. 

Adam spins around to look at him, eyes childishly wide and an impish smile on his face.

'We've passed exactly a hundred and sixty-five cows, two hundred and forty-seven horses and I think the terminal velocity of a whale is either one point eight hundred and sixty-four miles per second or a hundred and forty-seven miles per hour depending on the side it falls. That's really cool!'

Jamie goes through the sums in Adam's head with a reader spell and finds that, incredibly, Adam's right. 

'How did you do that?' 

'Do what?' Jamie can't tell if Adam's genuinely confused or not, but a quick check to his reader spell tells him that it's genuine. 

'Calculate the terminal velocity of a whale.'

'Oh, that? I was bored because you weren't looking up so I did a couple terminal velocities. It's nothing, really. I could show you the sums if you wanted me to.'

Jamie notices something strange about Adam when he stays in Adam's thoughts while he talks. 

Adam thinks faster than any human he's ever seen. Jamie isn't fast enough to read any of Adam's thoughts, and Jamie's already a pretty good reader. 

'Are you human?' Jamie asks. He doesn't mean to sound so blunt, but it isn't too strange of a question because at least sixty percent of the population is inhuman. 

Adam stays silent for once. 

'Maybe.'

Jamie doesn't press him any further. 

... 

Jamie looks up. 

He thinks Adam's finally gone to sleep because his eyes are shut tight, but then he realizes that Adam's lips have gone blue and he's shivering. 

It isn't really that cold out, a bit breezy but not freezing in human standards. Adam can't be human, even though multiple energy scans Jamie's done say otherwise.

Jamie's wondering if he should shake Adam and ask if he's okay when Adam's eyes fly open. 

'Oh, god—uh, hey, Jamie. Weird question—can I borrow a coat or something?' Adam stutters, grinning through chattering teeth.

Jamie doesn't have a coat, and he isn't good at casting warmth spells either. 

He ends up awkwardly putting his arm around Adam to keep him warm.

Adam, as expected, doesn't bat an eye.

'Oh, man. You're really warm!' Adam snuggles a little into Jamie's shoulder and buries his face into the heat of Jamie's chest. 'Thanks a lot!' 

Jamie gives him a small shrug. 

Adam falls asleep after a minute or two. Jamie looks at the smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the cluster on his shoulder where his shirt's hanging off. 

To his surprise, Jamie finds the steady inhale-puffs of Adam's snoring kind of endearing, really. 

Maybe the train trip won't be too bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks AnyoneButHim for the kudos! (and the comment!)  
> By the way, next chapter we'll meet the build team. (spoiler alert: grant is absolutely adorable)

Jamie wakes up.

His first thought is that he's surprised he fell asleep.

Then he notices the absence of weight on his shoulder and sees, unexpectedly, that Adam's gone.

'Hi Jamie! I woke up a little while earlier and I had to go to the toilet so I left. Sorry about that!'

Adam's sitting and hugging his knees. He looks like a puppy, Jamie thinks. A puppy with rumpled red fur and seemingly limitless enthusiasm.

'So why are you going to San Francisco?' Adam asks.

'I live there. My special effects shop is there as well.' Jamie tells him. 

There's something about Adam's personality, just about Adam in general, that makes Jamie open up a lot more than he normally would.

Adam nods, head cocked to the side. 'So you make special effects? That's really cool! My last job was with rigging and stuff but I quit it because I had to move to San Francisco. That's now, by the way.' 

'Do you have a job?' Jamie knows it's unlikely that Adam doesn't, but he has a couple of empty slots in his shop. Adam also has experience, which would be useful. 

'As of now? Not really. But I'll get myself a job somewhere once I get there. Maybe I'll work at one of those fast food joints and steal fries for lunch!' Adam laughs. 

'Well, I could hire you. I could use someone with experience.' Jamie can't believe his ears. In fact, he kind of wants to pinch himself to make sure he's not just dreaming. 

'Wait, really?' Adam's eyes take on that childlike shine again. 

'Really. What do you have experience with?' Jamie asks. Adam's eyes go even wider and the corners of his lips quirk upwards. 

'Well, uh, I can weld and do math for designs? I've also built machinery for rigs and props.' Adam counts them off on his fingers.

Jamie thinks about it for a moment.

'Okay.'

'Wait, I'm hired?' Adam asks, eyes wide. 

'Yeah. I can take you to the shop later and show you your station and some of the other employees.' Jamie says.

'Thank you. I mean, seriously, thank you so much!'

'No problem.' Jamie replies. He needed someone to help with the rigs anyway.

'By the way, I like your beret!' Adam grins. 

'Thanks.' Jamie replies.  
...

Half an hour later, the train stops in San Francisco. 

Jamie goes to grab his luggage from the counter. He helps Adam with his rucksack, as well. 

Adam struggles with the zipper, finally tugging it free and sticking an arm inside. He pulls out a battered fedora and puts it on. 

'I like your fedora.' Jamie tells Adam. 

'Thank you!' Adam beams. 

Adam's smile is kind of adorable in a strange way that makes Jamie feel too warm, like he needs to go dunk his head in a bucket of ice water or take a ice-cold shower. 

Jamie doubts he's ever felt that way before, watching somebody smile. He isn't sure if he likes it or not. 

He tells himself to snap out of it. 

'No problem. Do you want to stop at your place first or do you want to go straight to the shop?' Jamie asks him. 

'Anything's fine by me. My furniture probably hasn't been delivered to my new place yet so it doesn't really matter if I drop by or not.'

'Okay, then.'


End file.
